Mirror
by PuPpEt's MiStReSs
Summary: Ein Unfall, der zwei Leben in ihren Grundfesten erschüttert. [SetoxJoey]


**Mirror**

Kapitel 1: Accident

Die Lichter der Straßenlaternen zogen vorbei, eins nach dem anderen, in stummer Abfolge, gleichmäßig wie das Ticken einer Uhr. Vor meinen Augen verschwammen sie zu einem einzigen hellen Streifen, während ich das Gaspedal durchgedrückter hielt als nötig. Ich nahm die Welt um mich nur abstrakt wahr und das Steuer unter meinen Händen fühlte sich seltsam unwirklich an und diese Irrealität verband sich mit der Leere, die meinen ganzen Körper füllte, zu einem gefährlichen Gemisch.

Ich wusste nicht, warum ich in den Wagen gestiegen und einfach losgefahren war, ohne meinen Chauffeur zu rufen oder Mokuba Bescheid zu sagen, dass ich mich außer Haus befand. Ich wollte einfach nur noch fliehen – fliehen vor dem faden, gespenstischen Licht meines Laptops, fliehen vor meiner Firma, deren Verantwortung mir auf den jungen Schultern lastete wie der Deckel eines steinernen Sarkophags, fliehen vor meinen Verpflichtungen und all dem Stress, den sie in meinem Leben verursachten.

Mein Leben...welches Leben?

Dieser Trümmerhaufen, der fast einzig und allein aus Arbeit bestand und weiter nichts?

Das Büro, für das ich meine einzige Familie, meinen Bruder, vernachlässigte?

Die Ordner, in denen Schicksale in Form von Zahlen kaltblütig kalkuliert aufgelistet waren?

Dieses Leben?

Mein gepeinigter Kopf schmerzte entsetzlich und meine Augen brannten vor Müdigkeit, die ich schon lange nicht mehr verbergen konnte – vor wem auch? Ich wusste nicht, seit wie vielen Stunden ich bereits die Straßen von Domino City entlang fuhr, aber es kam mir vor wie mehrere Ewigkeiten.

* * *

Ohne IHN wäre es nie so weit gekommen, ohne ihn säße ich nicht in diesem Wagen und würde vor mich hinstarren wie ein alter Mann in der Midlifecrisis. Er hatte meine perfekte Welt zum Einsturz gebracht, meine Gedanken so lange verwirrt, bis meine Sicherungen gesprungen waren, und unsägliche Unordnung in mir gestiftet. Er hatte es geschafft, einen Schwachpunkt zu finden, den zu erreichen ich niemals für möglich gehalten hätte: Er hatte in mein Herz getroffen.

Hass oder Liebe, Liebe oder Hass – wo lag der verdammte Unterschied? Ich hasste ihn leidenschaftlich, meine gänzliche Abneigung galt immer ihm. Aber wann war dieser Hass umgeschwungen in das Gefühl, man hätte mir den Boden unter den Füßen geraubt, in das Herzklopfen, das er bei mir auslöste, das so plötzlich und unerwartet kam, dass es mich jedes Mal wieder aufs neue überrumpelte und ich nichts dagegen tun konnte?

Und warum gerade er?! Warum brachte ein dämlicher Straßenköter, ein Vollidiot mit prägnant geringem Wortschatz, mein Blut dazu, in meine Wangen zu schießen, wann immer er auftauchte, und sich nicht mehr aus ihnen vertreiben zu lassen, bis er wieder verschwunden war?

Jede Logik versagte. Ich verstand mich selbst nicht mehr.

* * *

Ich trat das Gaspedal noch ein wenig fester durch, bis es seinen Anschlag erreichte. Um diese Zeit befand sich ohnehin niemand mehr auf der Straße. Eine Bushaltestelle flog vorbei – sie war menschenleer. Dann überfuhr ich eine rote Ampel...und noch eine...

Sämtliches Gefühl war aus meinen Fingern gewichen, langsam machte sich Taubheit breit und nahm Stück für Stück meinen ganzen Körper ein. Es war kein angenehmes Gefühl, aber auch nicht sonderlich schlimm, also sollte es mir recht sein. Ich wäre mit jeder Empfindung zufrieden gewesen, die den Schmerz ersetzte, der in meiner Brust vorgeherrscht hatte.

Er hatte mir gesagt, dass er mich hasste. Er hasste mich, mehr als alles andere auf der Welt. Zwar wusste ich es schon lange, und bei mir war es schließlich auch nie anders gewesen – war es das denn jetzt? – aber als er die Worte aussprach, hatte es sich angefühlt, als hätte eine kalte Klinge meine Kehle durchtrennt, zeitgleich hatten meine Synapsen sich gelöst und mein Hirn auf ‚Stand by' geschaltet.

Noch immer hallten seine Worte in meinen Ohren wieder, in Fetzen, wie ein immer wiederkehrendes Echo, das nicht bleiben und nicht gehen wollte. Es machte mich schier wahnsinnig. „...hasse dich...hasse dich...hasse dich..."

* * *

Das schwarze, samtene Tuch, das sich schon vor einigen Stunden über die schlafende Stadt gelegt hatte, umhüllte mich wie ein undurchsichtiger Schleier, der über einen Vogelkäfig gelegt wird. Es erdrückte mich, aber es war wesentlich erträglicher als das gleißend helle Licht des Tages, das meine Augen verbrannte und meine Gefühle aufrecht hielt, mit aller Kraft die Irrationalität verdrängte, die Bilder, die sich in meinem Kopf abspielten, schärfer und wirklicher schienen ließ.

Ich legte meine linke Hand an die kalte Scheibe, fuhr mit meinen Fingerkuppen über das Glas, das von den eisigen Temperaturen, die draußen vorherrschten, mit kleinen Wassertröpfchen besetzt worden war.

Ich stellte mir vor, diese Hand auf Joeys Wange zu legen, die soviel wärmer war als das kleine Fenster. Ich malte mir aus, wie er um die Nase leicht rot anlaufen und die Augen schließen würde, ehe unsere Lippen sich träfen. Wie ich meine Zunge durch den schmalen Spalt seiner Lippen gleiten ließe, bis ich auf seine traf. Ich versuchte, zu fühlen, wie es war, meine Finger in seiner blonden Mähne zu vergraben, mit dem festen Vorhaben, sie nie wieder loszulassen.

Und mit einem Schlag meldete sich die grässliche Pein zurück, ebenso der Widerhall der grausamen Worte, die Worte, die mich so hart getroffen hatten, dass sie sich in physischen Schmerzen auswirkten, die Hiobsbotschaft, die, obwohl lange vorher geahnt, alles in mir zerschmettert hatte wie einen Spiegel, der aus dem zehnten Stock eines Hochhauses geschmissen und beim Aufschlag auf dem harten Beton in Tausende winzigkleine Splitter zersprungen war, die sich wahrscheinlich nie mehr würden zusammenflicken lassen.

Ich hasste ihn dafür, mir dies alles anzutun, vollkommen rücksichtslos und unbedacht, wie er war. Aber mit dem Hass wuchs meine Liebe und proportional mit der Liebe wuchs der Schmerz.

* * *

Ich wandte meinen getrübten Blick wieder der Straße zu. Endlich mal eine Ampel, die auf grün geschaltet war und für deren Überfahren ich nicht mit Führerscheinentzug rechnen musste. Aber das war egal – wenn ich schon irgendwo geblitzt worden war, wäre ich allein wegen meiner hohen Geschwindigkeit die Fahrerlaubnis los.

Egal...alles egal...

Doch schließlich rief ich mich doch noch innerlich zur Ordnung und nahm den Fuß vom Gaspedal, stattdessen bremste ich ein wenig ab, sodass ich meinen Fuß schon erneut auf dem Gas hatte, als ich die Ampel passierte.

Da bewegte sich plötzlich etwas in der nächtlichen Dunkelheit, die durch einige ausgefallene Straßenlaternen an Eindruck gewonnen hatte – musste eine lausige Gegend sein, hier. Ich konnte nichts und niemanden erkennen, nur eine schwammige Silhouette, die sich rührte.

Dann plötzlich war ein dumpfer Aufprall zu hören, als die Gestalt auf meiner Motorhaube aufkam. Erschrocken aufkeuchend trat ich auf die Bremse. Nach einigen Metern machte der Wagen Halt und ich riss die Tür auf und sprang heraus.

Jemand lag vor meinen breiten Vorderreifen und rührte sich nicht mehr. Er trug einen Kapuzenpullover und das blonde Haar fiel ihm übers Gesicht. Ich schluckte heftig.

Als ich die Haare zur Seite strich, setzte mein Herz einen Schlag lang aus und meine Gesichtsfarbe änderte sich von weiß zu grün.

„Joey!"

* * *

Verzeiht mir meine Rechtschreibfehler und meine Vorliebe für Aufzählungen heute. Brauchte mal ein wenig was darkes. Nächstes Kapitel folgt.

Thank ya for every comment and every fav, guys!


End file.
